Not Afraid
by EqualityDork
Summary: Gilbert isn't afraid of Ivan RussiaxPrussia
1. Chapter 1

"Lithuania, come out and meet Prussia, da." Ivan walked into his house, fallowed by a very annoyed Gilbert.

"We-welcome home R-russia!" Toris walked into the hallway Ivan and Gilbert were standing in, stopping purposely at least five feet from Ivan.

"This is Prussia..." Ivan pointed to the albino next to him.

"Hey! I'm the awesome Prussia! I'll be staying here in this not- so- awesome- house for a little while!"

Gilbert gave a cocky grin before putting out his hand for Toris to shake. Ivan watched as Toris started to shake Gilberts hand. Toris looked over at Ivan who was giving him his scary smile.

"W-well I better get back to work! Bye!" Toris walked away rather quickly, trying not to look at Ivan.

Gilbert sighed. "Sooooooo... what's there to do around here that's worthy enough for the awesome me!" Gilbert grinned over at Ivan. Ivan was surprised Glibert wasn't afraid and trying to run away from him. He didn't know what to do.

"Well? Don't keep the awesome me waiting! I'm getting bored..." Ivan gave a quick smirk before pinning Gilbert up against the wall, holding his hands against the wall above his head.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!" Gilbert started wiggling. To anyone who would just happen to notice it would look comical. Ivan just stared at him with one of his scary smiles. "Now... How should I make you cry?"

Gilbert stopped wiggling. "H-hey.. Your kidding, right? The awesome me doesn't cry! Hahaha!" Gilbert kept laughing as if it was funny Russia was threatening to make him cry.

Ivan didn't know what to do. Gilbert seriously wasn't scared of him. Even though he was pinned up against the wall and completely vulnerable, he was laughing as if he was the one in control.

Ivan let go of Gilbert, sighed, shook his head, and walked way. Leaving Gilbert dumbstruck.

"Hey! What was that for!" Gilbert ran after Ivan. Demanding to know why he sighed at the awesome PRUSSIA of all nations. Russia just kept ignoring him.

Russia noticed Raivis walking down the hall ahead of him. "Latvia! How are you today, da?" Raivis stopped dead in his tracks. "R-r-r-r-russia! H-h-how are you s-sir!" Prussia could help but tilt his head, wondering why Raivis looked so scared.

"I'm fine, da. Take Prussia to his room." "Y-y-yes sir!" Russia walked away rather happy. One, because he got to see Raivis stutter in fear, and two, because he got away from Gilbert who kept asking questions.

"P-please fallow me Prussia..." Raivis gestured for Gilbert to fallow him. Gilbert slowly started to fallow. "So... Why are you all so scared of Russia?" Raivis turned to Gilbert with tears in his eyes.

"How can you not be! It's RUSSIA! He can snap anyone in two in only five seconds! Not to mention his scary smile... that in itself is threatening enough for me to cry!"

Gilbert almost looked like he was about to laugh. "Ha! The awesome Prussia is WAY stronger than RUSSIA! His smile isn't THAT scary!" Gilbert, in the end, started laughing to fill his ego.

Toris walked up to Gilbert and Raivis. "What's so funny?" Gilbert stops laughing. "You guys are seriously afraid of Russia! Hahaha! That's funny! He's like a little kid!" Toris looked over at Raivis who had his mouth open, and then back to Gilbert.

"You don't want to know what Russia can do." Gilbert stopped laughing. "I fought that bastard. I know he's strong.. But not as strong as the awesome me! Hahaha!" Toris stared at Gilbert. "And you lost because...?"

Gilbert glared at Toris. "He caught me off guard. There's no way the awesome me would have lost in a fair fight!" With that Gilbert grabbed Raivis and had him take him to his room, leaving Toris behind.

It was in the middle of the night. Gilbert couldn't find the bathroom. "Where's the bathroom! Dammit!"

"Around the hall, da." Gilbert turned around to find Ivan only inches away. "Don't appear out of nowhere like that!" Gilbert started mumbling to himself about how it's not cool to jump out of nowhere and try to scare someone as awesome as him.

Gilbert hadn't noticed Ivan inching closer to him until he was backed up against the wall. "H-hey! Are you going to threaten me again? Hahaha! The awesome me isn't afraid of anything!" As if on cue, Ivan pinned Gilbert against the wall and flashed him another one of his scary smiles.

"This again!" Gilbert attempted kneeing Ivan in the gut but failed since Ivan pressed up against him to the point where it was squeezing the life out of him.

"This is SO not awesome! Get off!" Ivan grinned. "Are you scared?" Gilbert looked Ivan in the eye. "Who would be scared of a kid like you?" Ivan lost his smile. "I could kill you right now." Ivan grabbed both of Gilbert's hands into one, then used his free hand to strangle Gilbert's neck.

Gilbert tried to fight back but couldn't. He couldn't move or breathe. "See?" Ivan released Gilbert and walked away. Leaving Gilbert on the floor coughing.

The next morning Gilbert was trying to find his way to the kitchen when he ran into Eduard in the hallway.

"Hey, Estonia, where the kitchen?" Eduard turned around and looked at Gilbert. "You'll have to wait until Russia's done eating... but it's all the way down the hall, take a left, go all the way down, then tak a right and theres the kitchen."

"... thanks..." Gilbert started walking down the hall, slowly making his way to the kitchen. After about ten minutes he found the kitchen.

Ivan was sitting at the table alone. Gilbert walked up to him and took a seat across the table that already had food set out.

Ivan looked at him curiously. "You know.. Everyone else waits until after I'm done to eat... you should to, da?" Gilbert looked up at him. "The awesome me waits for no one!"

Ivan's evil grin seemed to grow with annoyance. "Aren't you scared?" Gilbert started laughing. "Scared? The awesome me? Of you! No way!"

Ivan was dumbfounded. He almost killed that idiot last night. Yet he wasn't scared! Was he that much of an idiot!

Gilbert looked over at Ivan, who was staring at him, trying to figure out what his problem was. "What's with that look?" Gilbert couldn't help but feel a bit insulted by the way Ivan was staring at him.

After a couple seconds, Ivan sighed. "It's nothing..." Ivan got up and left. Leaving Gilbert with no satisfactory answer.

Now Gilbert was pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since the breakfast incident. Ivan kept avoiding Gilbert, making Gilbert more pissed off than ever before.

Gilbert was searching for Ivan when he came across Ivan's bedroom.

Gilbert smirked before looking both ways and then entering the room. It was dark and cold, but he didn't dare touch anything or turn on the lights in fear that Ivan might show up and catch him red handed. That would suck.

The room was nothing special. Just a big bed, a closet, a desk with a diary on it, a- wait. DIARY! Gilbert quickly made his way over to the desk where the notebook written RUSSIA'S DIARY was laying.

Gilbert wasn't sure whether or not it was a trap. For all he knew Ivan had some sort of sensor on it or something.

Cautiously, Gilbert picked up the diary. After a minute or two of constantly looking between the diary and the door, half expecting Ivan to barge in and kill him, Gilbert decided to look inside.

Gilbert flipped open the first page. 'Dear diary-' The door burst open before Gilbert could finish even one line.

"Prussia!" Ivan was out of breath and looked terrified. "U-h.. this is... well~" Gilbert dropped the notebook on the floor when there was a loud bang.

"She's here!" Ivan rushed over to Gilbert and knocked him over. Then he grabbed him and made them both duck behind his desk and hide, as if for there lives.

Ivan was still holding Gilbert, squeezing him close against his chest. More bangs knocked on the door. "Brother! Are you in there! Come out and marry me!"

Gilbert looked up at Ivan's face, he was horrified.

Suddenly. The door flew across the room. It took a few seconds for Gilbert to realize what had happened. Then it was clear, BELARUS!

"Brother? ... you here?" She looked around the room, it appeared to be empty. She quickly turned around and continued to search for her big brother Ivan.

Gilbert hadn't noticed it when he was freaking out, but Ivan had pulled him even closer and they were squished up against each other. Ivan's face only an inch or two above Gilberts.

Gilbert flushed a bright shade of pink. Gilbert quickly sat up and pushed Ivan away. "Your sister is SO NOT AWESOME!" Ivan looked confused. "You never met her before?"

Gilbert shook his head. "AND I NEVER WANT TO EVER AGAIN!"

Ivan wished he would never have to see her again. Wait. Why is Gilbert in his room?

"Prussia... why are you in here?" Gilbert stared at Ivan. He was caught. So. Not. Awesome.

"Kesesese! No reason! Just looking for you actually! Kesesese!" Gilberts laughs were more nervous than obnoxious for once.

Ivan glanced behind Gilbert, where he noticed his diary on the floor. Opened. "Then why were you looking through my notebook?"

Gilbert froze. Shit. Caught red handed. Not. Awesome.

"I swear I didn't read anything! I was about to... but you came in with your freaky sister and I dropped it!" Ivan stared at him. He had on one of his scary smiles, Gilbert knew he was mad.

Ivan quickly grabbed both of Gilbert's hands above his head and pinned him to the wall, again.

"Hey! Would you stop doing that so suddenly! It's NOT AWESOME!" Ivan chuckled. "But I like this position, your so vulnerable, da."

"V-vulnerable? Like the awesome me can EVER be vulnerable! Kesesese!" Ivan smirked. "I could do anything I wanted to, da." Ivan slowly inched his face closer to Gilbert. "H-hey... w-what are you doing?"

Ivan rested his chin on Gilbert's shoulder. He sighed. Then left. Gilbert still stood there, frozen.

He was in this type of situation a little to often.

0000000

After that Gilbert went searching for Ivan, again. He found him outside, sitting in the snow.

Gilbert shoved his hands in his pockets, and then walked up to Ivan. "Why are you out here?"

Ivan ignored his question. "I really hate the snow. It's cold, sometimes scary, just like me. Everyone comes to hate the snow at some point." Gilbert shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"... I don't hate the snow..." Ivan turned around and looked up at Gilbert, who was looking away awkwardly. Ivan smiled. Gilbert just caught a glance of it, but it was there. A real, warm hearted smile.

Ivan turned back around and looked at the snow again. "... Is that so..." Gilbert stopped shifting awkwardly and sat next to Ivan.

They sat there without talking for what seemed like hours. It was a comfortable silence though, so they didn't mind. Eventually, Gilbert got cold.

Sigh. "I'm freezing, let's go inside." Ivan nodded. They both went inside and drank some hot cocoa.

0000000

The next few days went by rather quickly. Gilbert kept saying how AWESOME he was, and Gilbert and Ivan had several snowball fights. (All of which were won by Ivan.)

After yet another awesome round of snowball fighting, (which Gilbert lost, again.) Ivan and Gilbert sat at the table, talking.

Raivis, Toris, and Eduard started whispering from around the corner. They were all shocked at how friendly Ivan and Gilbert were acting.

Raivis was shaking, he was scared just looking at Gilbert talking so casually with Ivan. As if on cue, Ivan popped his head out from around the corner.

"Da~ What are you guys talking about, da?" Ivan placed his hand on Raivis's head, pushing down on it with his intense strength.

"N-nothing !" Ivan stared down at Raivis with his scary smile, making him cry. Toris and Eduard looked at each other nervously.

Toris finally spoke up, avoiding eye contact with Ivan. "We were just wondering... since when have you two become so c-close...?"

Ivan looked over at Gilbert, who was staring into space, probably thinking about how awesome he is and probably his little pet Gilbird as well.

Ivan sighed, then let go of Raivis's head. Gilbert seemed to snap out of his trance that he had been in.

"S-sir?" Raivis probably didn't want to know, but he felt the need to ask anyway.

Ivan sighed again. "It's nothing. I am just tired. I think I'll go to bed, da." Ivan started to walk away. Raivis, Eduard, and Toris went back to there work, while Gilbert fallowed after Ivan.

"Hey! Awesome people don't go to bed at 5! Not that your awesome... but still!" Ivan just ignored him and kept walking. "DON'T IGNORE THE AWESOME ME!"

Gilbert grabbed Ivan's shoulder and spun him around, as well as successfully pinning him to the wall.

"What's your problem?" Gilbert noticed that Ivan was slightly pink and breathing heavily. "Hey... Russia?" Ivan collapsed on top of Gilbert, making both of them almost fall to the ground. Luckily, Gilbert caught himself just in time.

Gilbert laid Ivan on the floor.

"If this is a joke it's SO not awesome." Gilbert put his forehead on Ivan's, wincing at the temperature.

"Your burning up!" Ivan didn't say anything. He was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ivan found himself on his bed with a wet towel on his forehead. Ivan sat up and looked around, noticing a few differences to how he had left it the last time he was in there.

It was messy. The used to be clean room now had piles of his clothes scattered across the floor. As well as empty dishes and a glass of water on his table next to his bed.

The last thing he noticed was a chair pulled up to the side of his bed with a sleeping Gilbert curled up on it.

Ivan chuckled, then stood up and walked around over to Gilbert. He grabbed a blanket off the floor and wrapped it around the shivering nation.

After a moment of staring at Gilbert, Ivan bent over and kissed him on the forehead. Ivan noticed a small smile appear across Gilbert's lips. Ivan looked away and blushed. Slowly, Ivan made his way back into his bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later Gilbert woke up, noticing the blanket that was wrapped around him. He looked over at Ivan who was sound asleep and looked better than he had earlier. Gilbert caught himself smiling and then started blushing.

Gilbert noticed the mess he had made. He sighed, knowing he would have to start cleaning and the sooner the better, right? Gilbert started picking up around the room.

About 5 minutes passed before Gilbert decided he was too awesome (lazy) to clean anymore than he already had.

Gilbert looked over at Ivan, who was still asleep. He sighed, and then decided to leave the room.

After walking through the halls aimlessly for a few minutes, Gilbert decided to look for Raivis, Toris, or Eduard to talk to.

Only a minute later Gilbert ran into Toris. "Hey! Lithuania!" Gilbert ran up to Toris. "I'm bored." Toris wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something or not.

"Entertain me~!" Toris looked away nervously. "And how am I supposed to do that?" Gilbert smirked, making Toris even more nervous.

"Let's go chuck snowballs at Russia! And then he'll wake up and chase us and we can keep chucking them at him because he's sick and can't keep up! It'll be awesome!" Toris sounded like he made a "gah!" noise before he lost all color in his face and fainted.

"...Lithuania?" Gilbert felt a strong and large hand land on his shoulder. Gilbert turned around nervously.

"What were you gonna do again, da?" Gilbert was met with the eyes of Ivan. He tried averting his gaze to elsewhere but something kept pulling him back into Ivan's violet eyes.

"Kesesese! I knew you were there the whole time! I'm just that awesome~" Ivan moved his hand from Gilbert's shoulder and stopped leaning down at Gilbert's eye level.

"I'm going back to bed." Ivan started walking back to his room but was stopped by Gilbert who had grabbed onto Ivan's hand. Ivan turned and looked at Gilbert with wide eyes of shock. Gilbert looked away quickly and blushed. "D-do you need anything...?"

Ivan smiled. "No, I'm fine. Well... actually... no. never mind." Ivan started to turn away again, but was stopped by Gilbert grabbing his hand once again. This time he spoke without looking away or letting go.

"What is it? I... want to help..." Ivan smirked. "Promise you'll do whatever it is I ask?" Gilbert reluctantly nodded his head. "Good... It's so lonely just sleeping in bed all alone. Won't you come with me, da?"

Gilbert looked uncertain of what to do. Ivan started to walk away, pulling Gilbert (who was still holding his hand) with him.

They reached Ivan's room and walked in. Gilbert let go of Ivan's hand. Ivan just shrugged and got in his bed and started to sleep, knowing Gilbert would just leave.

Ivan felt the bed move and looked over next to him. Gilbert was facing the other direction, but you could tell his ears were all red.

"T-the awesome me wouldn't go back on his word!" Ivan smiled, then wrapped his arm around Gilbert's torso and laid his head on Gilbert's back.

"H-hey! G-get off of me!" Ivan, in response, wiggled his head 'no' and fell asleep.

0000000

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling, studying it, remembering all the events that had occurred the day before.

Gilbert noticed something move in the corner of his eye and quickly shot his head to the side, bumping heads with Ivan. Gilbert jumped up in bed and Ivan slowly sat up.

"What was that for?" Ivan started rubbing his eyes. Gilbert was shocked at how cute he looked, but quickly snapped out of it. "W-why were you so c-close to me!"

Ivan looked confused for a moment, then remembered what he was talking about. "We slept together, remember, da?" Gilbert blushed. "D-don't say it like that! I'm leaving!" With that Gilbert walked (more like stomped) out the door, leaving Ivan alone and confused.

0000000

Ivan was no longer sick, but Gilbert... has a fever of over 100...

"ACHOO!" Gilbert was rolled up in a ball and under three covers. "THIS IS NOT AWESOME! How could I possibly catch a cold!" Ivan was sitting in a chair next to him, smiling.

"You should have been more careful, da." Gilbert stuck his head out from beneath the covers. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" Ivan rubbed the back of his head and looked around the Gilbert's room.

There was a Prussian flag hanging up in Gilbert's room. How did it even get there? He didn't have it when he moved in, did he?

Suddenly, Ivan felt something grab his ankle. He looked down and noticed it was Gilbert, who looked terrible, his face was pink, he had bags under his eyes, and he was sweaty.

"May I help you, da?" Gilbert stared at Ivan a little before responding. "W-water..." Ivan smirked. "So you do need my help, da? Earlier you were refusing me to help at all, da?"Gilbert looked away and blushed from embarrassment.

"Please... j-just get me some water..." Gilbert took a glance at Ivan, who was smiling at him. "And what's in it for me?" Gilbert's mouth opened in shock.

"W-what the hell!" Ivan chuckled and then stood up. "It was a joke, da?" Ivan left the room and Gilbert fell asleep.

Authors note thingy: I was just wondering... more loveyness or cutesy lil things like forhead kissing and stuff? lol XD


	4. Chapter 4

1After a few days of Ivan taking care of Gilbert, he was back in perfect health. Gilbert only wished that Ivan would get sick AGAIN so that he could make fun of him. Didn't happen.

Gilbert was fallowing Ivan around everywhere he went for the past hour, pouting. Ivan didn't seem to mind, which pissed Gilbert off even more.

Gilbert stopped fallowing Ivan and plopped down on the floor. He crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks like a little kid. Ivan stopped and turned around to look at Gilbert sitting on the floor looking adorable.

"You aren't going. Why not cheer up, da?" Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Ivan. "Why not! I wanna see bruder!" Gilbert was whining and screaming.

Ivan lost his fake smile and looked slightly worried and annoyed. "Prussia... I'm not bringing you to the world meeting. That's that. Cheer up, da?" Gilbert started rolling on the floor screaming.

"I wanna go!" Ivan sighed. "Fine..." Gilbert stopped throwing a tantrum and looked up at Ivan. "Really?" Gilbert sniffled. Ivan looked at Gilbert who was now sitting on the floor rubbing his eyes. "...yeah..."

Gilbert immediately jumped up, punching the air. He jumped into Ivan and hugged his tightly. "You are so awesome! Just not as awesome as me!" Ivan slightly blushed at the contact, then hugged him back.

They stood there for only a few seconds before Gilbert blushed furiously and backed away. He stared at the floor. "I-I'm gonna go pack!" Gilbert sped off down the hall.

Ivan stared at Gilbert as he vanished around the corner, then sighed. He knew he was going to regret this.

0000000

The world meeting was held in Germany. Ivan and Gilbert were running late.

Gilbert started picking up speed down the hallway. The conference room was the last down the hall. "Wait up, da." Gilbert was ahead of Ivan, without looking back Gilbert waved his hand in the air and started sprinting to the conference room.

"Kesesese! Hurry up!" Gilbert stopped a few doors before the conference room. Ludwig was in front of the said room. Waiting. He had been told that Gilbert would be coming, so he waited patiently.

Gilberts eyes lit up with excitement. He missed his brother. And he wasn't going to hide it.

Gilbert sprinted full speed at Ludwig, who just noticed the loud albino running at him. "Kesesesese! BRUDER!" Gilbert tackled Ludwig to the floor, landing on top of him. "B-bruder! It's been a while! Are you doing alright!" Gilbert shook his head yes. "Kesesesese! The awesome me is fine! How 'bout you bruder?"

Ludwig sat up and pulled Gilbert off of him. "I'm gut." Lugwig looked behind Gilbert and over at Ivan who was giving him a scary smile. Ludwig brushed it off.

"Gilbert... I brought you some beer and wurst..." Ivan flinched at Gilbert's human name. He was jealous, why couldn't HE say Gilbert's human name?

"Aww~ thanks Luddy~" Gilbert pecked Ludwig on the cheek. Ivan's smile grew dark with jealousy. He wanted to be called by his human name and be pecked on the cheek too. It wasn't fair.

Ivan decided to step in. "Shouldn't we get going inside, da?" The two brothers looked over at Ivan, noticing his dark aura and agreeing nervously. All three went into the conference room.

0000000

Gilbert and Ludwig's reunion was short lived. After the meeting Ivan dragged Gilbert back to his place without a single word.

Gilbert was unpacking his luggage when Ivan walked into his room. "Not finished, da?" Gilbert looked over at Ivan. "Kesesesese! Not yet! I've been looking at all the stuff bruder gave me~"

Ivan stared at Gilbert, who was rubbing a bottle of beer he had gotten from Ludwig against his cheek. Ivan felt his heart sink. A dark pang hit his heart, making him flinch.

Gilbert was still in a daze, not noticing Ivan walk up to him until Ivan snatched the bottle of beer from his hands. "H-hey! Give that back! That was a gift from Luddy!"

Ivan frowned. Gilbert was using Ludwig's human name. Ivan threw the bottle onto Gilbert's bed. Gilbert was to distracted by the bottle that had just been thrown to notice Ivan had moved so close that they were merely centimeters apart.

It was when Gilbert felt Ivan's breath that he finally turned and looked into Ivan's violet eyes. Ivan stared back at Gilbert's crimson ones.

Ivan started to move closer to Gilbert, narrowing his eyes. Ivan's lips made contact with Gilbert's hand. Ivan's eyes shot open.

Gilbert's face was bright red and the only thing that separated him from Ivan was his hand. Ivan moved back a few steps. Gilbert stared at the floor, trying not to let his eyes make contact with Ivan's.

"I-I..." Gilbert didn't know what to say. Ivan had just tried to KISS him. Ivan shifted him weight to one foot awkwardly. He mumbled a "sorry" before running out the room.

Gilbert slid down to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't move.

0000000

After a few hours Ivan peeked through Gilbert's door, looking into Gilbert's room. Gilbert was on the floor, asleep.

Ivan hesitantly walked into the room and up to Gilbert. He took a seat next to the sleeping Prussian.

Ivan looked over at Gilbert and sighed. He wished he hadn't done that. Now Gilbert might not forgive him. Ivan pulled out a bottle of vodka from his pocket and placed it next to Gilbert, it was an apology gift.

Ivan glanced at Gilbert's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Ivan grabbed Gilbert's waist gently and pulled him in between his legs and rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

Ivan fell asleep as well.

0000000

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly. He noticed there was an arm around his waist and quickly shot his head up to see who's arm it was. He turned his head just enough to see that it was Ivan.

Gilbert smiled and blushed slightly. He noticed a bottle of vodka that was where he had fallen asleep with a note tied to it. He grabbed the vodka and looked at the note.

It read:

Dear Prussia,

Please forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you.

-Russia

Gilbert almost started laughing. He wasn't SCARED! Just surprised is all. The awesome Prussia doesn't get scared. Or nervous. Or embarrassed. That's just how awesome he is.

Gilbert eventually started laughing at all of his compliments to himself because he was just that awesome. He had just forgotten that Ivan was sleeping.

"Kesesesese!" Ivan opened his eyes and awoke from his dream he had been having. "Prussia...?" Gilbert stopped laughing and froze. Shit.

"Kesesese! Mornin Russia!" Ivan looked confused. Shouldn't he be furious? Ivan noticed the bottle of vodka in Gilbert's hands. "You got the letter, da?" Gilbert blushed and nodded his head yes.

Ivan looked away shyly. "Do you forgive me?" Gilbert didn't say anything, which worried Ivan. Ivan looked up at Gilbert, who was staring at Ivan, blushing.

"Kesesesese! The awesome me forgives you! So don't worry about it! Kesesesese!" Ivan smiled. "Yay~" Ivan squeezed Gilbert, making Gilbert blush furiously.

Ivan let go of Gilbert and both stood up. Ivan and Gilbert both shifted awkwardly back and forth. Gilbert broke the silence. "Soooooooooooooooooo..." Ivan chuckled. Gilbert blushed. "I was just trying to break the silence! It's not awesome to stand around awkwardly!"

Ivan turned and looked at Gilbert. Gilbert did the same. Ivan was about to say something when he heard the most horrifying noise ever. "BROTHER! Where are you brother!" "Belarus!" Ivan grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him along out of the room and down the halls.

"Brother! I found you! Now let's go get married!" Ivan didn't dare turn to see how far behind she was, but Gilbert didn't know any better so he glanced back and saw her quickly catching up.

"Ahhhh! Gilbert dashed in front of Ivan and pulled him along faster. Ivan smiled, and both continued to run away from Ivan's scary as hell sister.

0000000

After the long run Gilbert took a shower. When he came back to his room he found Ivan in his bed.

"..." Gilbert sighed. Then chuckled. Gilbert crawled onto his bed and fell asleep next to Ivan. Ivan turned around and wrapped his arm around Gilbert's waist.

"H-hey!" Gilbert jumped out of his bed and walked out of his room. Gilbert then went into the living room and slept on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

1The next morning Ivan woke up alone. His plan had failed. He got up and took a shower. Then he changed and walked into the dinning room where his breakfast was waiting.

Gilbert drowsily walked into the dinning room and sat across from Ivan and started eating his meal. Ivan kept glancing up at Gilbert every now and then. Gilbert was completely out of it. Must have not slept well.

Gilbert sat at the table with a fork in his hand and wobbled back and forth in his chair. Ivan just looked at him and chuckled.

Ivan watched as Gilbert stood up and wobbled over to the couch, then motioned over to Ivan to sit next to him. Ivan happily did as he was asked. Gilbert moved his legs on top of the arm rests on the couch and laid up against Ivan.

Ivan blushed and then smiled. Gilbert had already fallen asleep. Ivan just sat there, looking and smiling at Gilbert. It made him happy to know Gilbert wasn't afraid of him.

0000000

Prussia woke up in the same spot he had fallen asleep in. Ivan was still sitting next to him, only now Ivan was asleep.

"Kesesesese" Gilbert laughed quietly, trying not to wake up the Russian. Gilbert looked at Ivan carefully. He looked so innocent and child-like when he was asleep. It was cute.

Gilbert looked away and blushed furiously. CUTE! Gilbert felt something brush his side. Ivan was awake.

"Oh... your up..." Ivan yawned. Gilbert blushed again and looked away. Ivan tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?" Gilbert glanced back at Ivan, who was staring at him. "Kesesese! It's nothing! WOW! It's already night!"

Gilbert ran to the window. It was dark out and there were many stars in the sky. "Look at all the stars!" Gilbert rushed out of the house and looked up at the sky. Ivan fallowed behind slowly and stopped when he was next to Gilbert.

"Kesesese! Let's go out further and see more!" Gilbert grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled him along. They stopped after a while when Gilbert decided they were far enough from the light.

Gilbert hadn't realized it but he was still holding onto Ivan's hand. Ivan blushed and shifted closer. They both stared up at the stars for what seemed like hours. Until Gilbert started freezing his ass off.

0000000

The sound of the shower could be heard throughout the entire house. It was late at night, and Ivan and Gilbert were the only ones still up. Gilbert was in the shower while Ivan was sitting on his bed waiting for Gilbert to get out.

The sound of the shower stopped and after a minute or two Gilbert walked out in his Gilbird pj's and a towel over his head.

"Check out my awesome pj's! Your jealous, right?" Ivan stood up and walked over to Gilbert. Gilbert stepped back and got trapped between Ivan and the wall. "Hey! Stop doing stuff like this! It makes me feel unawesome!"

Ivan brought his face closer to Gilbert's. When he was barely a centimeter away from Gilbert's face, he stopped. "...h-hey? R-russia?" Gilbert tried to put his head as far back as possible, careful not to accidently brush his lips against Ivan's as he spoke.

"...it's Ivan... and your Gi-" Before Ivan could finish the door swung open and Toris ran in. "Sir! Is there anything I can do for you! I didn't mean to fall asleep before you! Please forgive me! I-" Toris looked up at Ivan.

"Kolkolkol" "Please forgive me!" Toris ran out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Kesesese!" Ivan looked down at th floor. Gilbert smirked. "That was your problem! Kesesese! I can understand why you would want to be called by name by the awesome me. I usually only do that with Luddy, but, I can make an exception for you. Kesesese!"

Ivan looked up. "Gilbert!" Ivan squeezed Gilbert as hard as he could, lifting Gilbert from the ground. "H-hey! P-put me down! Ivan!"

Ivan gently put Gilbert on the ground, still hugging him. Gilbert looked off to the side of the room, trying to focus on something other than the Russian squeezing the life out of him.

"...Is it really that important to you?" Ivan moved his head up so he could look at Gilberts face. "Da." Gilbert blushed and narrowed his eyes. "Why?" Gilbert looked into Ivan's eyes until Ivan went back to laying his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

"...because..." Gilbert sighed and started to shift awkwardly. Ivan wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. "Can we at least lay on your bed so the awesome me can get some sleep?" Ivan looked up at Gilbert, who was blushing and looking at Ivan's bed.

Ivan smiled and nodded his head yes. Ivan let go of Gilbert just long enough to get into bed. Once Gilbert laid down Ivan continued to squeeze him. Gilbert was on his side and Ivan was up against his back, Gilbert could feel Ivan's breath on his neck.

"Gilbert..." Gilbert glanced back at Ivan, who was already asleep. "...dreaming about me? That's just creepy kesesese." Gilbert wiggled around until he was comfortable in Ivan's grasp. Then drifted off into sleep.

0000000

Gilbert's dream:

Gilbert couldn't see anything but forest. He kept walking around in what seemed like circles. He was lost and couldn't find a way put.

He saw a clearing up ahead. As he got closer he noticed someone was sitting in the middle of it. He looked to see who it was. Walking closer he noticed it was Ivan curled up into a little ball.

Gilbert walked up to Ivan and put his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Kesesese! Your lost too!" Ivan looked up at Gilbert with pink cheeks and lustful eyes. "H-hey? Ivan?" Ivan grabbed Gilbert's legs, making Gilbert lose balance and topple over.

Ivan crawled up on top of Gilbert and pinned him down. "Gilbert" Ivan brought his face closer to Gilbert's. "Ivan! Get off! What are you doing!" Ivan kept inching closer until there wa no space between them. It took a minute for Gilbert to realize what just happened. Ivan was kissing him.

Gilbert stared at Ivan with wide eyes. He started to blush and tried to push the Russian off of him. It didn't work. He kept struggling. Suddenly all light was engulfed into darkness.

0000000

Reality:

Gilbert's eyes shot open. He glanced around the room. It was a dream. Gilbert noticed Ivan was still next to him, asleep. He had his arm around Gilbert's torso, as if he refused to let go. Gilbert chuckled, then remembered his dream.

Gilbert gasped and brought his hand up to his lips. A blush spread across his cheeks. Gilbert quickly turned away and stared at the wall across from him.

He blushed more and more every time he thought about his dream. Why would he ever dream about Ivan in that way?


	6. Chapter 6

1The next day Gilbert woke up with Ivan's face right next to his, staring at him.

"Ahhh!" Gilbert tried to jump up and run across the room, but couldn't since Ivan had his arms around him, holding him in place.

"W-wh-what are you doing!" Gilbert's face was a bright red. "Hmm? Just looking at you. And hugging you..." Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "And why would you be doing that?" Ivan smiled at the question, as if the answer was obvious.

Gilbert sighed and pulled Ivan's arms off from around him. Ivan pouted. "Gilbert... what was that for? I want to hold you longer, da." Gilbert blushed and hopped out of bed.

"I'm gonna go get dressed... see you at breakfast... Ivan." Gilbert walked out of the room. Ivan smiled and then got ready for the day.

0000000

Ding dong. The door bell rang. Toris went to answer the door, it was Ludwig. "G-germany! H-how may I help you?" Ludwig glanced passed Toris and spotted Gilbert walking down the hall. "Bruder!" Gilbert turned around and saw Ludwig at the doorway.

"Luddy~!" Gilbert ran and jumped on top of Ludwig. "I'm here to visit. And... talk.. With Russia..."

Gilbert frowned. "I see... Ivan is in the living room." Ludwig visibly stiffened. "I-ivan? Your calling him by his human name?" Gilbert jumped off of Ludwig. "Ja...?"

Toris interrupted, trying to let them know he was still there. "You have been claaing eachother by human name for a few days now... am I correct?" Gilbert grinned. "Yup!"

Ludwig watched as his brother enthusiastically talked about 'Ivan'.

Ivan peeked his head from around the corner. "Ohh.. Germany! Come on in! I was afraid you might have been Belarus or Ukraine..." Ivan walked out from behind the corner and gestured for Ludwig to fallow him. "Please.. Come this way, da?"

Ludwig fallowed. Ivan and Ludwig sat down in the living room across from each other. Gilbert had started to spy on them but quickly left when they were talking about boring stuff like finances.

Gilbert made his way to the fridge to get some vodka for Ivan and Ludwig. When he came back Ludwig was standing up and yelling at Ivan, who in return just smiled. Ludwig spotted Gilbert and quickly calmed down. "I'm leaving." Ludwig left without another word.

"What was that all about Ivan?" Gilbert sat in the seat Ludwig had been sitting in. Ivan smiled and looked at Gilbert.

Gilbert could see something was wrong. Ivan almost looked... hurt. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it, da?" Ivan continued to smile and then walked outside.

Gilbert just stood there for a minute and then fallowed after. He eventually found Ivan in front of a sunflower patch. Holding one of then and looking at it admiringly. Gilbert sighed.

"You really are like a little kid." Gilbert took a seat next to Ivan. "Now, tell the awesome me what's wrong." Ivan glanced back and forth from Gilbert to the flower in his hand. "Well... Germany wants me to give you back.. But I don't want to..."

Gilbert looked surprised. Then he chuckled and started patting Ivan's shoulder. "Kesesese! Your THAT depressed over it! Kesesese!"

Ivan pouted. "Aww don't put up such a sad face! Kesesesese!" Ivan glared at Gilbert before shoving Gilbert to the floor and hovering over him. "W-w-wha-! Get off! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Gilbert stared at Ivan's pouting face. He looked like a toddler. "Kesesesese!" Ivan inched his face closer to Gilbert's. Gilbert stopped laughing and remembered his dream.

"Noooooooo!" Gilbert's sudden outburst surprised Ivan enough to make him stop. But when Ivan saw Gilbert's face of horror he quickly frowned and got off of Gilbert. Then he cletched his knees close to his chest and stared at the dirt.

Gilbert jolted up. "I-I...uhh..." Ivan glanced at Gilbert, who had his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. The Russian let go of his knees and looked up at the sky. "...I like you... a lot.." Gilbert stared at Ivan.

"I-I..uhh..." Ivan sighed. "It's alright... I know you don't like me... especially in that way... I just had to say it..." Ivan turned and looked at Gilbert. He flashed a huge grin.

In one swift move Gilbert grabbed onto Ivan's scarf and pulled him into a quick kiss.

When he let go he saw Ivan staring at him with wide eyes. Not sure if that had actually just happened. Gilbert turned bright red, which made Ivan turn pink.

"Ahh! That's so embarrassing! How could you say that! The awesome me can't just be all like, 'I like you too' that's so unawesome!" Ivan smiled as Gilbert continued to rant on.

In the middle of one of Gilbert's sentences he was cut off by Ivan. "Gilbert~" Gilbert turned and was met with Ivan's lips on his own. Ivan pulled back and watched the flustered Prussian. "Gilbert... I love you."

Gilbert turned even more red if possible. "I-I love you too!" Ivan sprung out and burried his head in Gilbert's chest. Gilbert just held him closely and looked up at the sky.

It was a beautiful day. "I love you Ivan."

-The End-


End file.
